To Change Fate: Split
by Al Baker
Summary: When he was young something happened to Naruto causing his mind to split in two. One half is dark and sadistic, the other is bubbly and oblivious. Now this new Naruto, or is it Naruto's, is faced with the life of a ninja. Rated M for gore and possible sexual situations.


The Hokage looked down upon the unconcious smiling uzumaki with a look of concern on his face. The boy had been found unconscious in the middle of the street, eyewitnesses claimed the boy had been arguing with himself as he walked, before screaming in pain and falling to the ground clutching his head. Nearby ninja had noted a spike in the Kyuubi's chakra at the time, and had sped off to warn the Hokage about a possible escape attempt by the fox as another ninja took the child to the hospital.

"How is he Inochi?" Sarutobi asked the mind walker. Inochi had been called to examine the boy's mind once it had been determined that whatever had happened was linked with the boy's mind, and not the seal deteriorating.

Inochi slowly straightened from his slumped over position, taking a moment to order his thoughts before addressing the aged fire shadow. "It's not good, Hokage-sama. Not good at all. His mind has, for lack of a better word, split itself in two, creating two distinct personalities."

The Hokage frowned. "Can you fix him?"

Inochi shook his head in despair. "I can't do anything, he doesn't want to be fixed. Normally when something like this happens the mind wants to be whole again, to be what it was meant to be. Naruto however, his mind seems to have embraced the split."

"There is nothing you can do?"

Inochi shrugged his shoulders, "I could put him in therapy and try to work with the personalities until they can embrace the other and hope that that will lead to Naruto's mind healing, but other than that my hands are tied unless you want me to completely wipe his mind and start from scratch. But I would advise against that as the fox might escape that way.

The old Hokage leaned back into his chair with a sigh and took out his pipe. This was not good, not good at all. "What were you able to learn about these personalities? Are they a threat to Naruto or others?" He had seen shinobi break under the pressure they were constantly under or from guilt, sometimes creating a dissociative personality to push the blame on. And often these new personalities tried to kill the other as a way to either 'cleanse' themselves or gain dominance of the body, not realising that they would be dying as well.

"I do not believe that either Naruto shall be trying to kill the other. One of them is too innocent to consider it and the other seems to know that it would only result in it's own death. The first one is pretty oblivious, when I ran into him he did not realise that I was not suppose to be in his mind, and in fact did not realise we were in his mind. I spent several minutes talking to him, in which I asked him several questions. He loves Konoha, painting, gardening and animals. He dislikes 'being mean' to others, which I have taken to mean harming others, and bad food. He also seems to lack most knowledge on social customs and boundaries, though I am not sure if that's just part of the split or something from his old self."

Sarutobi frowned. Did this mean this . . . new, Naruto would not want to follow in his fathers footsteps? Worst, did that mean he wouldn't be trying for his hat? "And the other?"

"Nearly the exact opposite." Inochi said with a sigh, wanting to do nothing more than to go home and rest, being in someone elses mind like that took a lot of energy and he was in the last Uzumaki's head for a good half hour scouting the damage. "Cold, sadistic, and lacking morals. He doesn't seem to care what what happens as long as he has a chance to fight. No respect for human life what so ever. I asked what he would do if he was ordered to slaughter a family of civilians. He said he would do it gladly. The only good thing is that he seems to defer to the 'happy' Naruto since he lacks any proper motivation to do anything."

"Do you think it would be safe to allow him to become a shinobi?"

Inochi looked at Sarutobi as though the old man had lost his mind. "He should be in a mental institute."

'I wish we could,' The old man thought, 'But we need an active jinchuuriki. I'm sorry, Naruto.' "Would he be able to function in the field?"

Inochi eyed the old man, "You're not going to put him in the hospital, are you?"

"Just answer the question, Inochi."

"Yes, he should be fine as long as the aggressive personality is in charge during missions."

In his sleep Naruto's happy smile fell away to an angry scowl.


End file.
